Archangel's Fallen
by sovereign.of.the.river
Summary: Iris has one big secret: She's a Half-breed. The mix between angel and demon. An outcast among angels, Iris helps humans hunt wayward Vampires but, old promises and loves will come back to haunt her.
1. Prologue

_The day was a beautiful, crisp autumn morning in a time long ago. The few trees on the mountains that were not evergreen were changing from green to the familiar reds, yellow, and oranges of the season. On the cliff of one mountain stood a woman, but she was no ordinary woman. Neith was an angel, a demon slayer to be more precise. She was one of many tasked with hunting down the creatures that had escaped their underground prison. With all the armor she was wearing, Neith looked like the Mythical Valkyrie. Her blond hair fell in soft ringlets around her face that held Aquamarine eyes. On her back were wings of the purest white and shimmered silver in the morning light. Between Neith's wings was a single black sheathed sword with a single symbol that told her rank among the demon slayers._

_On that mountain cliff Neith was not alone. Her prey, a powerful demon, watched her. His forest green drank in the sight of the beautiful woman. He had seen the slayer many times from a distance. In his mind, the demon knew he would possess this warrior angel. She would be only his!_


	2. Chapter 1

In the world's hierarchy, there were the Archangels, the regular angels; some more powerful than others; the vampires and then at the bottom humans. Where did she fit in, Iris had often wondered. She was a creature few others knew about; a Half-breed, a child of an angel and a demon. Was she below regular angels but above vampires, above humans and below vampires because or her mixed blood, or was she out of the hierarchy altogether. Iris never seemed to find the right answer but the question had always come to her mind when she worked with the angels and Guild Hunters to track down wayward vamps.

Being a Half-breed meant you were different. Most angels were extreme beautiful, Iris was just above plain in the angel world; in the humans she might be called beautiful. An angel was flawless and their wings were almost always showing, Iris had three pairs of horns when she decided to make her wings emerge from her back. That's what happened when one had a demon for a father and an angel for a mother. Though there were some upsides. Iris could hide her wings so that she could walk among humans but she had all the strength and power of an angel and a demon. She knew things that many angels and vampires did not about human life. Iris loved the humans, better to love in on place than an outcast in another. And this job was going to put that belief to the test.

Iris watched the Archangel of New York, Raphael, sitting across from her in Archangel Tower. If there was one thing she feared it was him. His piercing blue eyes held her Aquamarine ones. Aquamarine, her mother had given her that eye color as well as her figure, intelligence, and some beauty. On the other hand, it was her demon father that gave Iris her black hair, slightly tanned skin, and wings of dark, soft purple that faded into bright red.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, my Lord?" asked Iris calmly, as dangerous blue eyes watched her face.  
"I am positive." was her only answer with a dismissive wave of Raphael's hand. Iris stood up but before she left she turned to the Archangel.

"If I may ask one question?" The Archangel subtly nodded; any other person might not have noticed it.

"Why her?"  
"She is the only one that can do it."  
Iris did not ask another question and left the office. She came face to face with Dimitri, Raphael's vampire Head of Security. Their eyes met in a silent communication before either spoke.

"Hello Dimitri," greeted Iris, "It has been a while."

"Anuket," replied Dimitri smiling an almost sexual smile, "You, here in Archangel Tower? Has the world begun to end at last." Amusement laced his voice, his dark eyes glittering.

"Please don't call me that," replied Iris, "And, yes, the world has begun to end, are you prepared for it Dimitri?"

"Only if you help me." The sexual nature between them was an old one, more of a teasing friendship than a true relationship.

"I don't think you could handle me." She put her hands on her hips mockingly.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her. A hair's width between them. Dimitri was not surprised when she held her ground; they had been through this dance before.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I am very capable."

"In your dreams, vampire," laughed Iris as she turned toward the elevator. As the down closed she heard faintly, "Sometimes you are, Anuket." Iris sucked in a breath and quickly left Archangel Tower. Though Dimitri enjoyed teasing her like that, she knew nothing would come of it. There was still part of her that feared being with a man.

She hated that place. It made her feel like a freak. To them, the angels that flew over head, she was in a way. It was never a place for her. Yet, she was under the orders of Raphael and he would not tolerate anything less than absolute obedience. The long winding streets of New York took her to Guild headqutars, where she would talk Sara Haziz, the Director of the United States of America. Entering the building, Iris went directly to the Director's office to discuss the hunt the Guild's best hunter was in store for. Though she could not say too much Raphael would have her head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!  
I'm back! Well, sort of (being a science major is tough). I will try to update every month or two, barring major happenings in school like tests and concerts. I, also, am working on now three other stories and a series of one shots (on top of all my school work). So please try to understand if I don't meet deadlines. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and please give constructive criticism. Also, I only own Iris/Anuket and all other OCs; the rest is Nalini Singh's and please support her by buying the Guild Hunter books.  
Thanks!**

* * *

"Are you sure you can't give me any more than that?" asked the Guild Director.

"I wish I could," commented Iris sadly, "but Raphael would have my tongue. What he wants from Elena is between him and her."

Sara sighed. "I'm losing one of my best hunters because of this."

Iris shrugged and stood up. "It's out of our hands now but I'll be watching over her." _When I can._

"That only makes me feel a little better," said Sara sarcastically, "It doesn't change the fact that my best friend is working for an Archangel."

"He wanted the best. The Archangel always gets what he wants," commented Iris.

"That's what scares me."

"Me too."

Iris left the Guild Director's Office. Sara Haziz was right to fear for her best friend. Raphael would not take no for any answer. It was something many of those working under him knew all too well. Iris prayed to whatever higher being or power that was out there that Elena would be safe.

**I**ris was so lost in her thoughts that had not realized she was back at Archangel Tower. She did not even sense Dimitri come up behind her.

"Back so soon, Anuket?" Iris jumped and a male chuckle followed. She was not expecting his voice to come out of nowhere, especially from behind her.

"Don't do that." Iris quickly turned and smacked his chest but before she could get a second hit in, Dimitri caught her hand.

"Thinking about me little half-breed?" Dimitri took a step closer enveloping her in his warmth. However Iris still had her wit.

"I was thinking about all the things we could do to celebrate the world ending," replied Iris giving the vampire an almost sensual look.

Dimitri leaned down close to Iris's ear and whispered, "There are so many things I could do to you Anuket but are you mentally prepared for them?" He pulled back just in time to see the quick flash of pain across the woman's face. Whether he'd admit it or not, Dimitri did care about the half-breed woman standing in front of him. Just like him she had been through so much and she responded just as he thought she would.

Iris quickly pulled away from Dimitri, opting to stare blankly across the street at nothing. He knew he had struck a chord. She could go back in forth with the banter all day, something Dimitri enjoyed, but they never touched; she still was a little weary of men. However, with that being said, Iris did not ever think she and Dimitri would have a relationship past the teasing; he still loved his late wife. A cell phone buzzed pulling her out of her thoughts. Iris watched the vampire talk, his face calm and eyes calculating. When he hung up, Dimitri turned to face her again, he touched her cheek gently.

"Another time Anuket." And in the blink of an eye he was gone, Iris left alone again. She decided to return to her room in Archangel Tower. Though she had a house outside of New York, Iris was granted a small apartment like room in Archangel Tower for certain occasions. Being ready to aid her master against a fallen archangel was such an occasion.

**O**pening the door to her apartment, Iris hurried inside. Even though she hated being in Archangel Tower, this was a safe haven for her. The kitchen was her pride and joy and cooking was one of Iris's favorite past times. She quickly kicked off her shoes, turned on the TV, and began to pull various things from the cabinets. It was not long before wonderful smells were wafting through the apartment. The black-haired woman bounced around to room, stirring various pots, humming to a song in her head. Iris was so engrossed into what she was doing that she did not hear her apartment door open. She turned to grab something from the refrigerator and froze.

Standing in the door way was a painfully familiar green eyed man. He had been watching her for quite some time with an amused look on his face. Iris took a step back as he shifted and ran his hand through his dark blond hair. Iris's eyes scanned over the man. He had not changed in the four decades since she last saw him.

"It's been a long time, Iris."

"Alastair."


End file.
